


Pre-dating Skills

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by anonymous: Sloppy Mid-day BJ Flawlessness: Arthur gets mega horny after Eames won't take shit from one of their kids' rude teachers during a conference. Spontaneous bj occurs in their car right after. <3 <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pre-dating Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sloppy Mid-day BJ Flawlessness: Arthur gets mega horny after Eames won't take shit from one of their kids' rude teachers during a conference. Spontaneous bj occurs in their car right after. <3 <3

When Edward was in primary school, the time eventually came for parent-teacher conferences. 

They hired Bea again to watch the kids and Arthur and Eames went to Edward’s school to meet his teacher. Arthur wasn’t worried, Edward was bright, he did his work, he never received a complaint from the school before so he was sure this was just a formality. 

Eames had never gone before so he wasn’t sure what to expect,  but Arthur assured him that his teacher would probably just praise their son to the sky. Once they got to the school, they went inside and mingled with the other parents, talking with the other fathers Eames knew from Edward’s team, the other parents from other activities that Briar Rose was involved with that they both spoke to. It was like a block party, only instead of beers, they had punch.   
They saw their children’s classroom and admired the bulletin board that their children had decorated and Arthur saw Edward had his father’s artistic flair, but his own meticulous nature as his cut out snowman was the neatest and cleanest colored in one from the entire board. When it was time to meet the teacher, Eames and Arthur were brought in and took a seat across from the teacher. 

“I’m glad you can both be here.”

It started off politely enough, Eames and Arthur shook the teacher’s hand, an older woman with graying hair streaking at her temple and her face seem to instantly scowl after she stopped talking. She showed them Edward’s classwork, his tests, all of which were very good but yet the teacher seem to find something negative in everything she presented. She said Edward consumed a lot of time in making things overly neat. She said he was fussy and often spoke back when she told him to hurry up to move onto the next subject. 

“Wait, excuse me. You’re telling me that it’s bad that my son likes to hand in his work properly and without mistakes and errors and when you rush him, that it’s back talk that he’s standing up for himself?” Asked Eames.

She frowned now, Arthur displeased with what the teacher was telling them, but now interested in what Eames was saying.

“Well, Mr. Eames, Edward is not very considerate. All the other children finish and hand in their work and yet we can’t move on because he’s been meticulous.”

“Since when is pride in one’s work a bad thing?" 

"It’s not, but when it effects the rest of the class-”

“You can’t grant him the minute or two to finish up his work? I would understand if he was spending entire class days on something but a minute? What’s your rush?”

Arthur could sense Eames getting angry and he rested his hand on Eames’ arm, trying to reel him in. Arthur cleared his throat and said,

“My husband is right, a moment or two won’t effect the class. Clearly Edward isn’t falling behind on anything.”

“Why should he be granted more time when every other student can finish in the aloted time?”

“Because these other children don’t care about their busy work and my son does.” Snapped Eames.

The teacher looked surprised and Arthur held Eames’ arm a little tighter.

“Maybe if you speak to him about not fussing so much over”

“Stop saying he’s fussy!”

“Eames…" 

Arthur looked at his spouse, then back at the teacher who was clearly alarmed. Arthur took over.

"Look, I understand that Edward is taking up time that you clearly need for more important school matters. But there is nothing wrong with him showing pride in his work when clearly he’s performing well. All these tests and class work show me he’s fine. We’ll speak to him about his time management.”

They stood up and the teacher did as well, though she was clearly wary now, especially how Eames glared at her. She thanked them for coming in and both parents left. On the way to the car, Eames was still fuming.

“The nerve to say he’s fussy! He’s a good kid and a good student, a far better student than I ever was.”

Arthur held his hand, smiling, looking at his husband and listened to him vent.

“So he likes to hand in proper work, not scribbles everywhere! What a stupid thing to point out to us, as if that’s the worse thing he could do.”

They got in the car, Eames in the driver’s seat as he began to take them back home. As he started calming down, he said,

“We should pick up some dinner.”

Arthur however, had other plans. He was aroused, loving how defensive he was of his son, how he took no shit from that scowl-y faced teacher and saw nothing wrong with Edward’s behavior. 

“Pull over.”

“Hm?”

“Pull over.”

Eames did and he was about to ask if Arthur felt well when he watched him unsnap his seat belt and reach over to undo Eames’ belt before getting to the front of his jeans, undoing them and moving around his underwear to free him. Eames was surprised. It had been a while since Arthur had done anything like that - not since their early dating days, way before Edward was a thought in their minds, before they were parents leaving school conferences. He couldn’t find it in himself to tell Arthur anything, especially when he leaned down and took his erection in his mouth. 

He groaned, his head falling back against the seat and he was glad they were near a park where it was considered closed at dusk, the engine and the headlights off, the closest house a few blocks away. It was dark and all Eames could do was see the top of Arthur’s head as he blew him. He could feel his hand gripping him firmly, his mouth warm and wet, his mouth forming a tight seal around the shaft. It was amazing and Eames forgot he had even been mad earlier. He reached down to Arthur’s hair, gripping it firmly in his hand, moaning. He could feel his tongue licking at him, teasing at the head and when he pulled off him, he let his hand stroke him before he immediately put his mouth back on him.

“Fuck…Arthur…”

Arthur hummed, bobbing his head a little faster, sucking and when Eames felt close, Arthur could tell, feeling the grip in his hair getting tighter, his moans getting louder and when he came, Arthur swallowed and slowly lifted off him, bringing his hand to his mouth to wipe off the excess saliva, licking his lips as he looked up at Eames, seeing his husband panting hard, trying to collect his wits about him again. Arthur tucked him back in place before he leaned over, kissing him, Eames kissing back. 

By the time he got back in his seat, seat belt back on, Eames was back to his senses and said,

“That was amazing.”

Arthur smiled.

“You deserved it.”

“For mouthing off to a teacher?”

Eames took his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it while Arthur laughed and nodded.

“When you yelled at the teacher, protecting Edward like that…it turned me on.”

“I’ll return the favor when we get home and the sprogs are in bed.”

“I look forward to it. So, how about dinner?”

Eames nodded and sat back up, getting his own seat belt back on and starting the car up again to continue their trip.


End file.
